


Naruto the heir

by Deltario



Series: Hentai adventures [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto, One Piece, ヴィクトリアメイド マリアの奉仕 | Victorian Maid Maria no Houshi (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Series: Hentai adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197110
Kudos: 1





	Naruto the heir

**I am taking inspiration from Gold Koman Sex ( Bakushishi At ) And all of its maid style hentai characters.**

* * *

Naruto is a young boy who grew up not loved and he is a man who is right now think about how his life turned around and how did he get the dark sin beauty Lily as his maid and how did he get his mansion as well as all of his adopted grandfather's wealth as well... 

Well...

Flashback - many years ago...

Naruto Uzumaki is a young kid as he seems that he has meet a new maid .

"Hi am Naruto Uzumaki what is your name ?" Naruto asked the dark skin women with blind hair and blue eye with a maid outfit.

"I am lily I am here for a job to be a maid " she said as James his adopted perverted uncle came up.

"Ah so you are the maid that 


End file.
